The Royal Romance Theory Page
Welcome to The Royal Romance Theory Page. This is a place where you can discuss confirmed, debunked, and unconfirmed theories from The Royal Romance series, as well as its spin-off series, The Royal Heir. Current & Unconfirmed Theories * Drake's job: Drake is very elusive about what he does for a living. There is a theory that Drake is actually part of the royal guard and that he is watching the main character at Liam’s request. Some fans believe that he may do odd-jobs around Cordonia, while others believe that he is simply unemployed. * The Five Kingdoms/Duchies: There is a theory that the four duchies visited throughout Book 3, along with your character’s own duchy, correspond to the Five Kingdoms from which the country was established: Lythikos was previously Abanthus, Krona was previously Fydoria, Portavira was previously Ebrimel, and Castelsarreillan was previously Bellmere. Ramsford (Bertrand’s duchy) may have previously been Stormholt, with “Valtoria” being considered a minor duchy (since it’s handed out rather than inherited), or vice versa. * Mole: As of Book 3, Chapter 18, some fans believe that Anton has a Mole in your character's security group. The two current prime suspects are Bastien and Mara. * Liam's last name: Some players believe his last name will have a direct connection to Kenna Rys or another character from The Crown & The Flame. * Baby: It is believed the MC can choose the baby's name and other important information like who to choose as the baby's godparents and etc. * Length of ''The Royal Heir: Given the description when updating the duchy's field, it is believed that the follow-up series will contain at least three books. It is also theorized that one of the future books will have the MC's child as protagonist. * '''Reason to go to Los Angeles': After the livestream in which PB writers teased that the characters will go to Los Angeles in The Royal Heir, Book 2, players started theorizing that Maxwell's book will be turned into a movie. * Familiar faces in ''The Royal Heir, Book 2: Players believe that familiar faces will make an appearance when the group visits Los Angeles, for example characters from the ''Red Carpet Diaries series or characters like Ryan Summers and Cassandra Leigh who appear frequently across series. Confirmed Theories * The Assassins' employer: There are currently multiple theories involving who hired the Assassins that appeared at the end of Book 2. The three prime (unofficial) suspects appear to be Madeleine, Hana's father, and Justin. The official three are: The Liberation Core, Sons of Earth and the Nevrakis family. It was later revealed in Book 3, Chapter 14, by Mara that Sons of Earth is responsible for the assassination attempts and the attacks in Cordonia. Anton's father was the former leader of the group. It was promised that Anton will be the next King of Cordonia. * New Corgi: Given some of the dialogue in Book 3, Chapter 22, it is believed that either Kiara or the MC will get to own the second corgi featured on the cover of The Royal Heir, Book 1. The MC is able to adopt the corgi in The Royal Heir, Book 1, Chapter 4. * Corgi puppies: If the MC chooses to adopt the Corgi and female Corgi, it is possible they will have puppies and the MC may have the option to give them to her friends. The puppies are introduced in The Royal Heir, Chapter 16 (either as strays or as offspring of the adopted corgis), and the MC has the option to keep them. Debunked Theories * Who leaked the photos: For a while, there were several theories involving who leaked the photos of you and Tariq to the press. The prime suspects included Penelope/Kiara, Madeline, Regina, and a few fans suspected Hana. These suspects were proven innocent when Constantine was revealed to be the culprit. * Baby with Hana: Some fans are wondering if, based on a scene in the previous series, if the player can choose to not have a baby with Hana in the spin-off series. It may be possible that one of the male characters will be the father of the baby and the player and Hana use a surrogate. This is debunked early since MC will carry the baby regardless and they use a sperm donor. Category:Theory Pages Category:The Royal Romance Category:The Royal Heir